Bean Boozled
by AzulRain
Summary: As you know, the members of the RFA get into all kinds of chaos and mischief when together. So what happens when they meet up and play the Bean Boozled Challenge?


"Pfft, is the camera on?" Saeyoung tried to adjust the zoom, the current image blurry.

"Lu-Saeyoung, this is no time to be messing around!" Hyun pulled Saeyoung away from the camera, a tick mark emblazoned on his head.

"I can help you if it's cameras you need fixing." Jihyun walked into the room-or, actually, the door.

"I don't think you can, considering that you're blind. I told you you should have gotten the eye surgery when you had a chance." Jumin led Jihyun in by his hand, looking annoyed but also a little worried for his blind friend.

"If I say the controls, and Saeyoung just listens to my commands, we should be fine."

"Tell me, master~!" Saeyoung said mockingly, struggling from Hyun's grasp back to the camera.

Jihyun and Saeyoung spent quite a while trying to get it all ready, as Jihyun was blind, and constantly needed to ask Saeyoung what things were in which places.

"I don't get it . . . Why are we doing this anyways? I'd rather play LOLOL anyways . . ." Yoosung muttered, still bitter about Rika.

"Yoosung, I realize that you are still upset about Rika being sent away, but . . . there are some things that have to be done." Jaehee said in a matter-of-fact manner, fixing her glasses' position.

"You could never understand, you barely knew her-! She was my cousin, we were family, and now you're just saying-"

"Yoosung, you need to calm down. We've been over this so many times, and you should have gotten over it by now. If you glance at my beautiful, smiling face, maybe you'll feel better.~" Hyun posed and winked.

"I feel as if I've been cleansed . . ." Jaehee mused.

"Ew, no homo." Yoosung hit him in the face with his chocolate milk box.

"I don't understand your friendship." Saeran studied them.

"Did I hear that correctly!? Hyun being homosexual? Somebody get Jumin Han!" Saeyoung broke in with a catlike smile.

"It's done." Jihyun rushed over to them, took Saeran's hand, and began pulling him to the camera.

". . . Let go." Saeran hissed icily, throwing Jihyun's hand away.

"Sorry, I thought you were Hyun." To stop the same mistake from happening again, Hyun just tapped Jihyun on the shoulder to let him know he would go to greet his fans himself.

"Hello, my lovely followers~" Hyun flirted to the camera. "Today, my friends will be joining me for a Bean Boozled challenge! You'll wish me luck, right? I certainly wouldn't want to get one of the bad ones~! We'll be spinning a wheel online, which will be in the top-left corner of the screen, and the two selected names will have to eat the same-colored jelly bean. It'll be fun to see the reactions, so let's start." He winked, and began introducing everyone, "This is Yoosung."

"Hi! I'm Yoosung! Be my friend on LOLOL! Join my guild!" Yoosung waved.

"This is Jaehee."

"Um . . . I hope you enjoy this video." She bowed her head a little.

"This is Jumin." Hyun tried to keep his voice light-hearted and charming, but anyone with ears could tell that there was a slight growl of annoyance in his tone.

". . . Why are we playing this pointless game again?" Jumin seemed bored.

"Jumin, don't be rude to my fans. This is Saeyoung."

"Hi hi! Won't it be fun, everyone~!? So excited!" Saeyoung raised his arms and began doing a weird little dance in his seat, resulting in MC laughing a little.

"This is the lovely MC."

"Z-Zen you shouldn't-I mean, hello!^^ I hope we can have fun." MC tried for a sweet smile, and succeeded.

"This is Jihyun."

"Greetings. I look forward to this game." He gave a thumbs-up.

"And last but not least, this is Saeran."

". . . Oh. Hi or something." Saeran shrugged.

 _I hope Saeran can stay stable for this. He has been getting better, and seems to be trying to get along with everyone, but I'm worried. I shouldn't have let him suffer for so long._ V hid his thoughts behind his shades.

"Okay! The black one can either be licorice or skunk spray! Good luck to the two players of this round." Hyun spun the wheel, and it first landed on Saeran, then was followed by Jaehee. They both took a jellybean. Saeran stared daggers at Jaehee, as if trying to scare her jellybean into being the bad one. Jaehee, unlike most people, held her ground, staring back with her sharp yellow eyes.

"Go!" At the same time, they put the jelly beans in their mouths and chewed. Saeran, after hesitating, relaxed, pumping his fist in a yes. Jaehee's eyes were narrowed, and she was choking on her bean, coughing immensely.

"You can do it Jaehee! Just swallow! Y-You'll live!" Yoosung looked terrified but entertained at the same time.

After a hard mental battle, Jaehee managed to swallow the bean, wheezing. "That tasted awful. However, that does mean that the rest of you have to swallow it as well."

"Hah, why did I sign up for this . . . ?" MC was sweating nervously.

"Too late to turn back now!" Saeyoung shook two tiny Korean flags in the air.

"Where the fuck did you get that-" Hyun stared at Saeyoung. "Oh, Round 2!" He spun the wheel, and the results were . . .

"MC and Jihyun! Good luck! The flavors are . . . juicy pear and booger."

"I wonder what booger tastes like . . ." Jihyun put his bean in his mouth.

"W-What!? How do you know you're getting booger?" MC was puzzled.

"My luck."

MC just kind of . . . looked at him as she chewed.

"Ah-Was that some kind of reverse psychology!? Ahk-! God, this tastes awful-" MC bent over, swallowing as quickly as she could.

She tapped the roof of her mouth with her tongue, her expression clearly one of disgust. She continued to smack her lips for a couple of moments, seemingly shellshocked. Jihyun smiled obliviously. "Oh . . . juicy pear, how nice. Sorry, MC, I honestly thought I'd get booger." He shrugged and offered her a smile of peace.

"You're blind, so it's not as if a jelly bean's going to ever compare-"

"I think we shouldn't speak so much." Jumin interrupted her.

"Yeah-Right-Sorry-" MC said awkwardly.

"Jumin, you're scaring her. It's fine." Jihyun scratched his nose.

"I'm lucky today, it seems~! And the next two are . . . Saeyoung and-Oh . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . The flavors are peach and barf."

They both aggressively shoved the beans in their mouths. After making sure he was right about his flavor, Saeyoung stood up, and said, "Thank the Lord for my fortune." Hyun gagged, almost sounding as if he would vomit, just as the flavor he had received.

"Also . . . Get pranked!" Saeyoung dabbed.

Hyun tackled him after getting the jelly bean down his throat, (somehow) and said, "Saeyoung, I'm going to kill you-"

"NO! MC, CARRY ON MY MESSAGE! WE MUST SPREAD MEMES TO THE WORLD-"

"Aren't we getting sidetracked?" Jumin reminded them.

". . . Right." Hyun sat back down. "Whatever, trust fund jerk."

"W-What's with this sorcery? How come the first person's always getting the good one? . . ." Yoosung trailed off, knowing that he would probably have to go soon.

"The next two tributes of the Bean Boozled Games are . . . me and Jihyun-"

"Jihyun and I." Jumin corrected him.

". . . I swear to God-" Hyun irritably glared at Jumin.

"Don't swear at God! That's bad!" Saeyoung frowned.

"The flavors are . . . baby wipes and coconut . . ."

Jihyun calmly inhaled his jelly bean, while Hyun did it in a worried manner. Jihyun immediately bowed his head, turning blue with shock. Hyun laughed, rejuvenated, and said, "Isn't coconut such a nice flavor?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't have really wanted either bean . . ." Saeran blinked. "I'm not a big fan of coconut."

"And we're moving on! The next two are . . . Yoosung and Jumin. Good luck, Yoosung! The flavors are lime and lawn clippings."

Yoosung tried to swallow his bean without chewing, but Saeyoung screeched at him, so he chewed crossly. Jumin simply munched on his.

"What is this? I don't know how to feel about this flavor . . ." Yoosung scrunched up his face.

"Ah, it seems I got lime." Jumin observed.

"Sorry, Yoosung . . . The next two are Jihyun and Jaehee. The flavors are buttered popcorn and rotten egg."

Jihyun reached for his bean and ended up grabbing a bug, while Jaehee chewed on her bean in enjoyment. "J-Jihyun, pfft, t-that's a-" Saeyoung was snickering, but Saeran, like a ninja, had his mouth covered.

His mint eyes flashed wickedly. "Let him have it."

Just when the bug was about to enter his mouth, Yoosung noticed and said, "Jihyun, that's a bug, you idiot-"

"I-It is? Oh . . . Can someone hand me my jelly bean, then?" MC quickly handed Jihyun his bean while Saeran was grinning threateningly in Yoosung's direction. Jihyun set the bug down on the table, apologizing.

Jihyun bit into his jelly bean and said, "That taste is unpleasant." He looked dead inside, but remembering the requirements of the game, he let it go down the hatchet.

"Three more rounds! This round will be . . . Jaehee and Saeyoung! The flavors are tutti-fruitti and stinky socks."

Jaehee stared Saeyoung down, and he replied by puckering up his lips. They both proceeded to take their jelly beans. Jaehee sighed in relief, and Saeyoung froze. He fell to the ground, and began squirming.

"No! No! No! What is this taste!? How could you betray me, Hyun!? I helped you get famous!"

"Dude, this game was by chance. I had nothing to do with this." Hyun sweatdropped.

"Ah, how nice this flavor is. How are you enjoying your jelly bean, Saeyoung?" Jaehee beamed triumphantly.

"That's so cruel, Jaehee! Too cruel! I protest!"

"Second to last round! Jaehee and MC! Both good friends of mine . . . Good luck to you both. The flavors are toothpaste and berry blue, so that's not too bad. Luck's shining on you." Hyun delightedly smiled at them.

"Well, neither are bad, so that's a relief, right, Jaehee?" MC beamed graciously.

"Yes, it is. One will taste nicer, but the other won't taste much different than what I taste every morning when I brush my teeth."

They both calmly ate their jelly beans. Jaehee simply shrugged upon receiving toothpaste, while MC blushed lightly at the nice flavor of berry blue.

"And now we approach our final round! The two people are . . . Jumin and _I._ The flavors are canned dog food and chocolate pudding."

"Hmph. Couldn't it have been cat food instead?"

Hyun ignored him, but gave a small sneeze. They bit into their beans, and Hyun slid to the floor.

"Ugh-! No, this is dog food!"

"That's right, Hyun. Bow to the ground like the dog you are. Still, it's close enough that I think I can put these on you." Jumin took cat ears out of his pocket and placed them on Zen's head.

"! No, how dare you-Achoo!" He groaned, rubbing his nose gently, a bright blush on his cheeks, providing a good fan service shot for the camera.

"Since Hyun in incapacitated, I'll say goodbye for him. Please subscribe and like if you enjoyed! Who's reaction did you like best? Let us know in the comments below. The names of everyone will be displayed over their heads just in case you forgot. See you later." Jihyun tried for a smile and waved at the camera.

Saeyoung shut it off. "That's a wrap, folks! That was fun! We should do this again sometime!^^"

"Next time, I'd better get good beans . . ." Yoosung threw the box away.

"I wonder if we'll get a lot of views!" MC said optimistically.

"Thanks for helping me out." Hyun gave them all a thumbs up.


End file.
